The present invention relates generally to gas turbine engines. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for forming a combustion mixture in a gas turbine engine. A gas turbine engine is typical of the type of turbo machinery in which the present invention may be advantageously employed; however, certain applications of the invention may fall outside of this field.
It is well known that a conventional gas turbine engine includes a compressor for compressing a fluid, such as, for example, air, to an increased pressure. The increased pressure fluid is passed through a diffuser to condition the increased pressure fluid for subsequent combustion. The conditioned fluid is fed into a combustion chamber, typically defined by a combustor dome panel and inner and outer combustor liners. A series of fuel nozzles are usually provided, extending through the outer combustor case and positioned within corresponding openings arranged circumferentially about the combustor dome panel. The fuel nozzles are configured to deliver fuel into the combustion chamber, and in some designs function to pre-swirl the conditioned fluid entering the combustion chamber to create a helical flowpath which enhances the intermixing of the fuel with the conditioned fluid to create a combustion mixture.
The combustion mixture is ignited and burned in the combustion chamber to generate a high temperature gaseous flow stream. The gaseous flow stream is discharged from the combustion chamber into a turbine section where the gaseous flow stream is directed by a series of turbine vanes through a series of turbine blades. The turbine blades convert the thermal energy from the gaseous flow stream into rotational kinetic energy, which in turn is utilized to develop shaft power to drive mechanical components, such as the compressor, fan, propeller or other such devices. Alternatively, the high temperature gaseous flow stream may be used directly as a thrust for providing motive force, such as in a turbine jet engine.
Heretofore, there has been a need for an improved apparatus for forming a combustion mixture in a gas turbine engine. The present invention satisfies this need in a novel and unobvious way.
One form of the present invention contemplates an apparatus for forming a combustion mixture in a gas turbine engine, comprising: a diffuser including first and second flowpath surfaces spaced apart to define a flowpath for directing fluid flow, at least one of the first and second flowpath surfaces includes a surface irregularity adapted to generate a vortex upon the fluid flow passing thereover; and a fuel delivery member adapted to introduce fuel into the fluid flow adjacent the vortex to form the combustion mixture.
Another form of the present invention contemplates an apparatus for forming a combustion mixture in a gas turbine engine, comprising: a diffuser including first and second flowpath structures spaced apart to define a first flowpath for directing fluid flow; and a first fuel spraybar disposed along a trailing edge of one of the first and second flowpath structures and adapted to spray fuel into the fluid flow exiting the first flowpath to form the combustion mixture.
Yet another form of the present invention contemplates an apparatus for forming a combustion mixture in a gas turbine engine, comprising: a diffuser including first and second structures spaced apart to define a flowpath for directing fluid flow, at least one of the first and second structures including a flowpath surface having an edge extending from the flowpath surface and arranged generally parallel to the fluid flow, wherein a vortex is generated as the fluid flow rolls over the edge; and a spraybar disposed along a trailing edge of the at least one of the first and second structures, the spraybar adapted to spray fuel into the vortex to form the combustion mixture.
In another form of the present invention there is contemplates an apparatus for forming a combustion mixture in a gas turbine engine, comprising: a diffuser including first and second flowpath surfaces spaced apart to define a flowpath for directing fluid flow, at least one of the first and second flowpath surfaces including surface means for generating a vortex in the fluid flow; and means for introducing fuel into the fluid flow adjacent the vortex to form the combustion mixture.
In another form of the present invention there is contemplated a method of controlling combustion in a gas turbine engine, comprising: providing first and second flowpaths within a diffuser for directing fluid flow; introducing a first quantity of fuel into the fluid flow of the first flowpath to form a first portion of a combustion mixture; introducing a second quantity of fuel into the fluid flow of the second flowpath to form a second portion of the combustion mixture; igniting the first portion of the combustion mixture to form a first combustion zone; igniting the second portion of the combustion mixture to form a second combustion zone; and independently controlling the introduction of the first and second quantities of fuel to provide independent control over the first and second combustion zones.
One object of the present invention is to provide a unique apparatus for forming a combustion mixture in a gas turbine engine.
Further forms, embodiments, objects, features, advantages, benefits, and aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings and descriptions provided herein.